


The Countdown

by rebecca_selene



Category: The Haunting (1999)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Theo drags Nell to Times Square for New Years.





	The Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 31: [Midnight Kiss](https://imgur.com/g3U42nB)  
>      -[](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/) **drabble_zone** challenge 121: fireworks

“Ten! Nine! Eight!”

Nell’s heart beat faster, caught up in the crowd’s excitement.

“Seven! Six! Five!”

Though Nell had grown uncomfortable during the hours waiting in Times Square with Theo, suddenly it all seemed worth it.

“Four! Three!”

They joined the countdown, the weight of thousands of voices heavy in the cold night air. Nell’s hand tightened around Theo’s.

“Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

The night filled with shining lights and deafening cheers. Turning to her friend, Nell felt time slow before she found her lips on Theo’s.

The fireworks exploding in her belly mirrored the ones illuminating the sky.


End file.
